Stevies what
by Zevieforever21
Summary: when they are all alone Zander takes the oppertunity to seduce his girlfriend Stevie but you won t believe what happens to her?
1. Chapter 1

I Don`t own how to rock.

I was sitting in the band room watching the god forsaking jersey shore Zander`s favorite. I was literally about to smash the T.V. because I was so tired of "_Yo Pauly where is the situation at were going to be late"_ so I went to grab the remote but Zander picks it up and raises it up I the air.

"Zander give me the remote" I said

"You`re going to have to reach for it" he said

So when I went to go reach for it he got up and walked to the other side of the room and I groan loudly.

"Zander I don`t want to watch some show about some tan Italian drunk dumbasses" I said

"I find the show to be funny" he said

"Tch liar" I retorted

Oh and he was. He was those kinda people who despised these kinda shows. He didn`t care about the show he just cared about pissing me off and it was working.

Zander grinned at me. I had a slight pout to my lips my pink, soft, luscious lips.

He might be a ladies' man but when he was around me damn.

When we sat down he leaned in and kissed me, I jumped at the surprise but I couldn`t help but return the kiss. I really loved Zander`s kisses. They were so soft and gentle but after a while his kisses grew rougher and harder but I also loved hot kisses. He placed his hand on my waist and his left hand tangled in my hair gently gripping my neck. I had my hands holding Zander`s hard biceps. I moved closer, both of my legs on both of his sides.

**Zander`s POV**

I was feeling hot all over. With the way Stevie positioned herself on me I couldn`t concentrate. She was practically molding herself on me I could feel her chest and it didn`t help.

**Stevie`s POV**

I wanted more. I wound my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I wrestled with Zander`s tongue. I felt tingles and warmth in certain areas of my body. We were approaching the line of danger if we continued with this.

But—

Screw it I thought. I tightened my thighs around him.

**Zander`s POV**

I released her swollen lips and began making my way down her neck with mine. Her finger played with my hair. She moaned when I sucked on the skin of her throat.

_Oh, god. Oh, shit, _I panicked internally. She moaned

Guys had hormones that they couldn't control. It wasn't like the hormones girls with their periods get, because with them, they could express their hormones through eating chocolate and yelling at people. But with guys, they didn't express hormones like that. They expressed it … through what I was doing with my girlfriend right now.

I sneaked my hand up her shirt, taking in her warm skin. I traveled up until I felt the edge of her bra.

**Stevie`s POV**

My eyes widened at his hand encroaching under my bra. I wanted him to stop because this wasn`t safe. But damnit it felt so good. Zander found my lips again. His hand was fully on my breast. He didn`t even ask me, but there was no backing out now. He found the jackpot. I moaned into his mouth while he massaged my left breast. I molded into him digging my nails into his skin. I didn`t know how sensitive my boobs were. My body was like putty in his hands. He kinda started kissing my collar bone, some licks occurring here and there. My shirt showed some cleavage, he took his chance in licking that area and the valley between my breasts. I bit my lip from moaning so loudly. I began grinding my hips against his, my crotch feeling something hard beneath me. I was so hot.

"Zander", I whispered in his ear

"Shh", he merely said

He immediately laid me down on the couch to make ourselves more comfortable when he lied me down I could tell he was sweating so I got up and pushed him down and kissed him and then started kissing him down his neck and unbuttoning his shirt in the process. Once I got his shirt I started kissing him down his body until I got to his jeans and unbuttoned them than his boxers and saw his throbbing dick.

"I can see why you waited so long" I said

"I didn`t want to hurt you" he said

So I started to suck on it which made Zander throw back his head and moan with ecstasy. When this was happening Zander moaned louder and louder o I got up and kissed him to keep him quiet, when I pulled away Zander pushed me back down to the couch and I knew what that meant I knew that I was ready for this.

**Zander`s POV**

I started kissing down her body and taking off her shirt then her bra and started licking her breast which took her by surprise and moaned really loud which made me laugh inside. I continued kissing down her body and taking off her jeans as well. When they were off I found the jackpot and went down and started to which it took Stevie by surprise and arched her back and was moaning.

**Stevie`s POV**

I couldn`t believe we were doing this and I was literally on fire I couldn`t take it anymore so I picked Zander push him to the couch and put it in and I was in pain at first but I was happy we did this and we continued and we were in complete ecstasy and I was be pleasured by my boyfriend and now that I think of it the T.V. is still on but I don`t care. So Zander picked me up and placed me on the couch and kept pumping I kinda felt like I was going to reach my limit but I didn`t want to because I didn`t want to miss this. I could tell Zander was reaching his limit because my walls tightened around him and I moaned really loudly, we were breathing really hard. We sat there for a minute I heard something and I know it wasn`t the T.V. it was the door opening and Kacey texting on our phone. So I yelled for Kacey to get out she looked up and froze and I sarcastically smiled and she yelled for us to get dressed so we got up got dressed and sat there but before I sat down I turned the stupid T.V. off and Kacey stood in front of us.

"What the hell were you doing this is the band room not a damn motel room" she said

"Oh really should I go back two weeks ago when you had it with Kevin" I said

"Oh you saw that" she said

"At least me, Zander, Nelson, and Grace saw it and you guys didn`t even know that we were there to be truly honest it's the most trendy video on YouTube" I said

"Well yours and Zander`s will be the second most trendy" she said

"You wouldn`t dare" I said

"Then take the video down" she said

"No I get a lot of money for that video" I said

"Well just wait as you two go down the halls of this school everyone will be looking at you in a different way" she said

"Fine I will take the video down" I said

"Thank you" she said

She got up and left the room and I was happy and I could tell someone else is happy.

"You`re not taking that video down are you" said Zander

"Oh hell no I get money off it I`ll be rich" I said

**Kacey`s POV**

Over heard what she said so when they went to sleep I snuck in and stole Stevie`s laptop and her bass just wait till I see her face. So I went on YouTube and logged onto Stevie`s profile and deleted the video and replaced it with Zander`s and her`s.

**Stevie`s POV**

The next day when I got to school I went to the band room and my bass wasn`t there and I started to freak out and I picked up something and threw it and fell to my knees crying but I heard someone walk in luckily it was Zander and he came over to me and asked what was wrong.

"What`s wrong babe" he said

"Someone stole my bass" I said

"Who would want to steal that" he said

"Kacey" I yelled

Then I got up and walked to see Kacey at her locker and I slapped her.

"Ow what was that for" she said

"Where the hell is it at" I yelled

"What" she said

"My bass where is it" I said

She reached into her locker and pulled it out I snatched it from her hands

"Why did you have it" I said

"Oh you`ll see mwuahahahaha" she said coughing

So I handed her a drink and then she reached into her locker and pulled out.

"My laptop Kacey I have personal stuff on here" I said

"I had to borrow it and I didn`t want to wake you so I took it" she said

"It`s fine but don`t touch it again" I said

"Okay but Zander I want you so badly come to me" she said

"Kacey come on why did you read my stories" I said

"It was open when I used it so me being sneaky I read it" she said

"Wait what did you do you had to have done something to have been laughing evilly" I said

"Oh just look at your YouTube page" she said

So I opened YouTube and saw the Video of me and Zander

"Kacey come on let`s talk about this" I said

"I gave you the chance to delete that video but no so try and delete it now" she said

So I tried logging on but it said I had the wrong password

"You changed my password" I yelled

"You have the funniest orgasm face" she said

"It was my first time" I yelled

"I`ll take it down on one thing" she said

"Okay what is it" I said

"You have to dress really sexy for Zander for the rest of the week" she said

"But that will give him a" I said

"Yup and you have to do it"

"So what `s the first pair of clothes today" I asked

She held it up and I got wide eyed

"Do I have to go to class like that" I asked

"No you do not" she said

So I went to the band room and Zander was sitting there watching jersey shore so I snuck into the closet to get dressed I looked at the mirror in there and I thought I looked good so I walked out and Kacey came in and yelled at Zander and he turned and looked at me and he was blushing really hard and it kinda made me laugh so he got up and kissed me and I shooed Kacey away and she left. To be honest I was dressed up like a playboy bunny and I felt comfortable. Me and Zander did basically what we did yesterday.

The next day I stopped by Kacey`s locker to get my clothes she handed them to me and I went to the band room and I got dressed luckily Zander wasn`t there yet. I got done and sat on the couch waiting for Zander and when he Came in I saw him get really happy and I walked up to him and pushed him in a chair and tied him to it and I kneeled down in front of him and I undid his pants and it was sticking straight up and sucked it which made him jump at first but then was moaning in ecstasy. After a while I got up and stuck it in and I was still getting used to this it would pinch but it felt so good and everytime we did this I didn`t want to stop so when he was about to reach him limit I decided to tease him a bit when we stopped he whined so I kissed him and rubbing it and kept him moaning then I knew he was about to climax so I stopped and got up and put it in and he climaxed it me which felt real good.

I decided to stay home today and not get dressed for that stupid bet me and Kacey made. So I decided to sleep it`s weird it felt like I was moving. When I woke up I was in.

"What the hell" I said

"I told you this would happen now you have a promise to keep" said Kacey

"You know what now get me out of the clothes" I said

"Alright I`ll just tell Zander you`re Pregnant" she said

"Wait how you know that" I said

"I like to read peoples diary" she said

"Kacey you can`t tell him" I said crying

"Wow I got real crazy about this I`m so sorry Stevie" she said

"It`s okay just don`t tell Zander okay" I said

"Hey girls what`s up" said Zander

I looked at him and then down to the floor and got nauseous and ran out of the room and Kacey followed me.

"Kacey this is your entire fault" I said

"Yeah I know I should have stopped while I was ahead" she said

"No I just don`t know what I`m going to do with this baby" I said

**Zander`s POV**

Did I hear her correctly did she say baby I`m the hottest guy in school and I got the sweetest toughest girl in school pregnant I didn`t know what to think all I could think of is my dad getting my mom pregnant I`m just like my dad this sucks. I went to my car and drove off to my special place. When I got there I saw the tree where me and Stevie started our relationship I guess you could say that I want it to last longer so a few weeks ago I went and bought an engagement ring I figured I would ask Stevie here but now that`s she`s pregnant I guess this would be the perfect time. I sat down and looked at the tree there was a vague carving so I looked at it closer it said "_Zander I knew you would come here after you found out what happened I know about the engagement ring if you open the box it`s not there that s because you haven`t noticed I was wearing it so I guess that means were getting married" _so I threw the box and got back to my car and drove back to school and when I got to the band room everyone I guess was waiting for me and I felt a little creeped out because they all had smile`s on their faces and when I looked at Stevie she flashed me the ring I still felt uneasy.

"Okay could you guys stop staring at me" I said

"Why did you get her pregnant oh wait now I remember because you to are like to drunk people on New Year's Eve" said Kacey

"I`m sorry you dressed her up like a slut it makes guys horny even Nelson can back me up on this cause Grace does the samething" I said

"Yeah she does do that" he said

"Well I only dressed like that if Kacey would take the video of me and Zander off the internet" she said

"I only did it because you wouldn`t take down that one video" she said

"Well let`s just think we both threatened each other with video and with deals I`m pretty sure we are even" I said

"No there`s one thing I didn`t say" said Kacey

"Oh yeah what`s that" I said

"Well could you guys possibly step out of the room while I talk to Kevin" She said

"Sure, let`s go guys" I said

**Kacey`s POV**

I was all alone in the room with Kevin and I had to tell him that I`m pregnant or someone else will, well no one else knows except Stevie.

"What`s up babe" said Kevin

"You know how Stevie`s pregnant right" I said

"Yeah" he said

"Well I`m pregnant too"

All I saw was Kevin turn Pale and drop to the floor and I heard the door bust open and everyone falling to the floor except Stevie cause she knew that I was and we sat there with everyone staring at Kevin.

"What the hell is wrong with Kevin" said nelson

"He fainted he should be good in a couple of seconds" I said

"What did you say" he said

"NOTHING" me and Stevie said in unison

"Obviously it`s something" they said

"JUST LEAVE IT ALONE" we said

"Fine but we need to wake him up" said Nelson

after he said that he woke up i was glad to because then Nelson wouldn`t have to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation. when he looked at me he just looked disgusted and it made me cry stevie was the one who told me to tell him now he probably never wants to talk to me.

"Kacey come here" he said

he hugged me as i cried i know he didn`t want to go through this neither do i and I`m really scared.

OOO a cliffhanger i wonder how it will end with stevie give birth first or Kacey or will they give birth at the same time review this and maybe I`ll use your comments in my story. ;P


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I`m back with the Second part of Stevie`s what. Again I don't own how to rock or Taylor swift or Shane Dawson and maroon five. P.S I just wanted to add this in because I didn't last time this takes place when they are in seventh grade.

Nine months later…

Me and Zander were going to school and we kinda had to make a stop and turn around because my water broke and we were on our way to the hospital. I was rushed to the maternity ward. I was regretting ever having sex with Zander and when I get done Imma kill Kacey oh trust me I will. Thank god the pain was over I gave birth to a boy I decided to name him Skylar robins. After an hour I saw a girl get wheeled into my room I saw it was.

"Kacey!" I yell

"Oh hey Stevie" she says

"When did you give birth" I ask

"Like about an hour ago, Aw your son is cute what`s his name" she asked

"His name is Skylander robins but Skylar for short" I said

"Aw that's an awesome name" she said

"What`s her name" I ask

"Zoey Reed" she said

"We both picked good names for our babies" I said

Zander made a mad dash into the room.

"Girls I just thought of a new song" he says

"Ooo let's hear it and whats it about" she asked

"It`s about Vacation" he said

Vacation (Originally sung by Shane Dawson YouTube sensation)

Don't ignore my call  
Cuz I got a lot to say  
Gonna tell you what went wrong  
Why I had to run away

'Cuz you're in my face  
Always on my case  
I just need some space  
Away from you

I need a Vacation cation cation!  
Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!  
There's nothing you can do  
Does it matter where I go  
Just as long as it's away from you

No more stupid fights  
No more searching through my phone  
Feels like paradise  
When I think about being' alone

'Cuz you're in my face  
Always on my case  
I just need some space  
Away from you

I need a Vacation cation cation!  
Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!  
There's nothing you can do  
Does it matter where I go  
Just as long as it's away from you

I need a Vacation cation cation!  
Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!  
There's nothing you can do  
Does it matter where I go  
Just as long as it's away from you

I need a Vacation cation cation!  
Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!  
There's nothing you can do  
Does it matter where I go  
Just as long as it's away from you

WOAHHOO!  
I just wanna let you know that  
WOAHHOO!  
I don't need you anymore and  
WOAHHOO!  
now it is my turn to take control

I need a Vacation cation cation!  
Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!  
There's nothing you can do  
Does it matter where I go  
Just as long as it's away from you

I need a Vacation cation cation!  
Yeah, I need a Vacation cation cation!  
There's nothing you can do  
Does it matter where I go  
Just as long as it's away from you

Does it matter where I go  
Just as long as it's away from you

He ended the song and it confused me a bit.

"Now who`s this song about" I ask

"It`s just like you have a struggle on everyday life and you just wanna get away and have a vacation" he explained

"Ooo now it makes sense" she said

"Okay here`s the game plan while I sleep you guys will take care of the babies but in the morning we`ll take care of them while you sleep" I suggested

"Sounds good" he said

I went to sleep and I was dreaming what the wedding would be like. I was dreaming we were at the reception and Kacey was singing Mean by Taylor swift.

**You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
You, pickin' on the weaker man**

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

**You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again**

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

**And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing**

But all you are is mean  
All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

**Why you gotta be so mean?  
**  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
(Why you gotta be so mean?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

And Kacey was directing for me was she trying to take Zander. she got off Stage and kissed him and from there I started beating up my best friend. I wake up and it`s ten in the morning I guess I slept for that long because Kacey was feeding both babies how nice of her.

"Hey Stevie I decided to let you sleep so I just fed Skylar" she said

"Well thank you next time I`ll let you sleep and I`ll feed the babies" I said

"It was funny I woke up with Zander snoring that`s pretty much why they were crying" she said

"Now that`s funny, where`s Kevin" I asked

"Oh he`s at a vending machine he wanted a kitkat" she said

"Wow I can see he hasn`t changed" I said

We both laughed and I laughed even harder because it startled Zander. I started to get this really bad Pain like I did when I went into labor so I buzzed in the doctor and asked him why this was happening.

"Um it seems we did get the other baby" he said

"OTHER BABY" we said

So I was wheeled into the delivery room again and gave birth to a girl her name will be Sophia robins.

"Okay after that I think you're done" said the doctor

"Good because that hurts like hell" I said

After I saw Kacey sleeping her baby was crying so I fed it changed it and put it to sleep after all I owe her for doing that to Skylar. I still had that urge to kill Zander but at the end of the day we are a family and nothing will separate us.

Four years later…

Were still in school but were off for spring vacation and also it`s Stevie`s wedding day and I couldn`t be more excited I was her maid of honor. we were getting Stevie in her dress when I had to Text Grace because she wasn't here yet.

(Kacey to Grace)

**Grace where are you.**

I was helping Nelson down the hall I`ll be there in a minute.

And like that she was in the room, Stevie looked beautiful her hair was a light burgundy and her dress was like the dress in the Taylor swift video love story. We were at the reception and we were singing rounds of songs from our album we made the tech nerds make for us. I promised Stevie while she was on her honey moon that I would take care of Skylar and Sophia just what we need three Babies my mom can care for well my mom doesn't care she doesn't have a job so she takes care of the babies anyway. I spend as much time with Bentley (I found out later when I gave birth it was a boy so I named him Bentley) before I go work and come back and do school work, wow what a teen mom moment I even took Maci`s babies name. anyway I had work and I took over Stevie`s shift while she was gone but thank god today was the last day because she comes back tomorrow.

Next day…

I was at Stevie`s house waiting for her and Zander to come home and when they finally did they were hugging everyone in the room.

"So how was the honeymoon" I asked

"Oh my gosh the day we got there it was raining and I got mad but then we had a view of the falls and when you look at it from an angle the water is like a rainbow it was beautiful, and sorry Mrs. Simon for leaving you with the babies I hope it wasn't any trouble" she said

"No it wasn`t at all it was just hard getting skylar to sleep he wouldn`t stop humming and singing though I didn`t mind it he`s really good" she said

"Really he never sings in front of us" she said

"That`s because a hundred percent of the time you embarrass me in front of my friends" he said

"Well what do you expect" he said

"You not to" he said

"Fine we will leave you and your friends alone but you have to let us hear you sing" she said

"FINE!" he said

Skylar and Sophia sing Payphone

I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.  
You say it's too late to make it,  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
[Video:] All those fairy tales are full of shit  
[Album:] All those fairy tales are full of it.  
[Video:] One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
[Album:] One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday.  
I gave you my love to borrow,  
But you just gave it away.  
You can't expect me to be fine,  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of my bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights,  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
[Video:] All those fairy tales are full of shit  
[Album:] All those fairy tales are full of it.  
[Video:] One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
[Album:] One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone[Wiz Khalifa:]  
Man, fuck that shit  
I'll be out spending all this money  
While you're sitting round wondering  
Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,  
Made it from the bottom  
Now when you see me I'm stunning,  
And all of my cars start with a push of a button  
Telling me the chances I blew up  
Or whatever you call it,  
Switch the number to my phone  
So you never could call it,  
Don't need my name on my shirt,  
You can tell it I'm ballin.  
Swish, what a shame could have got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot  
So you talk about who you see at the top  
Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.  
Phantom pulled up valet open doors  
Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for  
Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take  
that little piece of shit with you.  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?  
If "Happy Ever After" did exist,  
I would still be holding you like this  
[Video:] All those fairy tales are full of shit  
[Album:] All those fairy tales are full of it.  
[Video:] One more fucking love song, I'll be sick.  
[Album:] One more stupid love song, I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone...

I mean I knew they were good but I didn`t know they were that good well Stevie`s and Zander`s voices combined make a musical explosion.

"You guys have the best kids ever" we said

The kids blushed if they thought they weren't good now we know where they get their self confidence from.

"we weren`t that good" they said

"Now we know where they get their self confidence from" I said

"What is that suppose to mean" she asked

"Remember when you were going to ask Justin out" I said

"Yeah I was scared out of my mind" she said

We sat there and she finally got what I was getting at. It was getting late so we put the kids to bed Zander and Stevie sang them a lullaby Stevie`s mom sang her before she passed away when she was seven after she died her dad beat her and now she lives with Zander well after all they are married and have two twins that has the same exact birthday as my kid so were good. After they get put to bed Stevie starts crying.

"Babe are you okay" he asked

"No I just remembered when I was singing the song tomorrow is the day my mom died" she cried

"Oh my god Stevie I`m so sorry" I said

"How exactly did she die" I asked

"There was a flood in my house and my room was in the basement and water was starting to rise and I couldn`t get out so my mom opened the window to the basement and she dragged me out but she couldn`t get out herself and drowned" she said

"Well that` uh why exactly did you sleep in the basement" he asked

"Oh because when my dad got my mom pregnant again we had to give that baby my room and they gave me the basement where I had two near death experiences" she said

"What was the second" I asked

"Oh my dad hitting me upside the head with a beer bottle this was before my mom died and he hit me with it because I dumped all his beers down the drain because my mom told me too and I had a large gash on the side of my head" she said

"Wow brutal" I said

"Nah what`s brutal is getting hit with baseball bat they hurt worse and I`m not talking wood I`m talking metal with glass shards in it" she said

"Okay you`re dad has issues" he said

"Well he never liked me in the first place he wanted only boy`s not a girl he thought that I would whine and cry and steal money from him but when I explained to him that I don`t like all that girly girl stuff he just thought I wanted to 'Change into a boy' so I said no and he slapped me across the face" she said

"Where is your father anyways" I asked

"Oh he`s got a job is off the steroids he`s been taking because that was the main reason he beat me and me lives like two houses down from here I went to visit him once and I`ll probably do it again" she said

"Wow he`s really gotten his life straightened out" I said

"Yeah but the day I visited he sat down with me and apologized about everything he said he loved me and if he could take back what he did he would and I love him for that" she said

Stevie`s POV

It hurt just talking about this but when I`m with Zander and Kacey I feel safe. I got a text from my brother saying I need to come to the hospital it`s about dad so I got up and left.

"Stevie what`s wrong" he asked

"My dad`s in the hospital" I said

So they followed me downstairs but we were stopped by Zander`s mom.

"Hey where are you guys going it`s like twelve at night" she said

"Stevie`s dad just got taken to the hospital and we need to LEAVE NOW!" he said

She let us go. We were seconds away from the hospital when I got a call from my brother.

"Hey Devon what`s up" I asked

"Um Dad… he uh…didn`t make it" he said

"Oh okay I guess that's…" I stopped because there was no point

"You know he loved you and he always will love you" he tried to calm me down

"I guess we`ll see you there" I said

I hung up on him. I asked Zander to stop the car I need to breathe and be alone for a second. I was out there for a minute until I broke down and fell to my knees crying I can`t believe both of my parents are dead and the only family I have left are my brothers and Zander.

"Stevie I`m so sorry" she said

"Why because you guys have parents that can see you graduate and get married or see you go to college well I don`t have that now both my parents are dead and I can`t save them" I cried

They didn`t say anything I got up and walked I didn`t feel like talking to them right now. I walked into the hospital and saw my brother sitting there with…

Who was sitting with her brother. I know this story is rushed but I hope you liked it and thank you to GertiePie who`s comment helped me a lot with this story and review this please and your comments will help me pick who was sitting there with her brother who knows maybe one of her relatives is still alive all you have to do is guess who.

Her mom

Her grandmother

Her step mother

May the odds be forever in your favor.

(first person to tell me what that`s from will get a cookie)


End file.
